


Pet

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dipper has a fighting Spirit, Force-Feeding, Forced blowjobs, Human Bill later, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Master/Pet, Non Consensual, Pet, Poor Dipper, Possible rape in the later chapters, Rape, Rating Might Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Things will not go good for Dipper, Triangular Bill, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher wants a pet and he thinks that Dipper would make a perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I am back I am so sorry that I haven't written something in these few weeks I have just had some problems but now they have been dealt with and I am back with some more Dark BillDip my favorite kind of BillDip.  
> As always I really hope you will enyoy the story.  
> So yeah please Enjoy.

Bill Cipher was sitting on his throne, observing the boy in front of him.

The boy had dark brown hair, Chocolate brown eyes and those eyes were giving him the most harshest glare that the boy could manage.The boy was tugging on his bonds that held both his hands and legs together securely. 

The boy also had a gag in his mouth that he was desperately trying to get out.The young boy kept screaming insults towards him.

But all that came out was "mmmphhmm"

All of this was actually rather amusing to him, it was very enjoyable to watch, especially when you had the front seat to the show.

He started floating towards the bound boy.

The boy glared at him as he circled him.

"Well well well Pinetree I am so glad you came to visit me.Are you having a nice time?"

Boy screamed at him, but just like before all that game out was "mmmphhmm"

Bill laughed and said" Oh right, I forgot you still have that gag in your mouth.But no need to worry I'll help you."

And with that said Bill took the gag out of the kid's mouth and waited for him to speak.

And just like he thought only few seconds later the boy spoke up.

"Bill What the hell is going on? Why am I tied up like this? Let me go right now you stupid demon!"

Bill watched the glaring boy with great amusement.

" Whoa calm down there Pinetree, I will answer your questions for now because I am so nice, You are tied up to prevent you from running and the fantastic apocalypse is going on right now logically."

The boy just glared at him.His chocolate brown eyes were filled with hate.The boy spoke with clear anger in his voice.

"That was not what I meant Bill and you know it now, LET ME GO! I don't want to be here so just set me free."

Bill observed the boy and said in a more serious tone. "I am afraid I can't do that Dipper."

Dipper asked in a curious tone."Why the hell not?"

"Because we haven't had our fun yet Pinetree. " Bill said in a more happier tone.

Boy stared at him with a very confused face and said "Fun? What fun? What the hell do you mean Bill?"

Bill hummed softly and answered. "You will find out soon.Don't worry Pinetree, but I think it is time for me to show you to your room."

Boy looked at him with a relieved face and said with an hopeful voice " Finally.You will let me go back to Wendy and Soos now. Right?"

Bill just laughed at the now slightly sad faced boy "Of course not. Stop speaking such nonsense.This is your home now Pinetree."

The boy just stared at him with shock filled face that quicky turned into one of rage.

The boy started thrashing around with his binds, trying desperately to get out of them.

It was quite enjoying to see the boy thrash around. Especially because the boy thought that he actually had a chance to get away from him, but for now he would let the boy fight.After all it was one of the personality traits that he loved the most about the boy.

Soon the boy was surrounded by blue energy, that picked him up from the floor, he started floating towards the kid's new room, he hummed while completely blocking out the thrashing and screaming boy.

Once he made it to the boys room he opened the door to see if his servants had done everything he wanted him to.

And luckily for them, he didn't have to disappoint.The room was small, dark and cold.It had a small bed and one candle it should be enough for the boy right now after all if he would treat the boy with luxury then the boy might get cocky no no it would ruin his long thought plan and he couldn't have that now could he.

No the boy will have to earn a better room.

He threw the boy on the stone floor he saw the boy flinch with pain.The boy even got bloody from the fall.

And just like he thought blood looked absolutely beautiful on him.

He just wanted to have his fun right there and then, but he knew that he couldn't do it yet, no all good things got even better after some waiting.

He knew it personally.

He looked towards the bloody and tied up glaring boy and said before leaving.

"Sweet dreams Pinetree.You are gonna need them."

And with that said he closed and locked the door and left while already having big plans for the boy being in his mind.

 


	2. You are nothing more than a pet PiNeTrE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has slight fun with Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray New chapter Please enjoy.

Dipper Pines woke up in the morning by someone screaming his name.He slowly opened his eyes to see his captor.

"Rise and Shine Pinetree we have a busy day ahead of us."

Dipper turned to face the stone wall he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Bill's crap.He heard Bill talking to him but he tried his best to block it out.

Suddenly faster than he could blink he was floating in the air surrounded by blue energy.He  found himself face to face with a frowning Bill well atleast he thought that Bill was frowning you couldn't be sure because this stupid triangle didn't have a freaking mouth.

Bill spoke up much to Dipper's dismay.  "Pinetree it isn't very nice to ignore me I would like you to pay attention to me."

Dipper snapped at Bill "Oh and do you know what I would like Bill for you to let me go I don't want to be here and I really do not want to be your puppet again as well."

Bill's next reaction shocked Dipper.Bill just simply laughed at him.

After Bill was done laughing he wiped an imaginary tear from his singular eye.

Bill used his energy to bring Dipper closer to him.

After Dipper was close enough he spoke up. "Oh kid you sure are hilarious. Did you really think that I brought you here just so you could be my puppet again? Believe me Pinetree as much  I enjoyed you being my puppet I have something better in mind this time."

Dipper asked Bill with a curious tone. "Oh and What is that?"

Bill answered Dipper. " You will find out soon enough Pinetree.But for now I do believe it is time for you to eat something."

And before Dipper could say something they were already on their way to the Dining room.

In the dining room there was a long Table and two plates with meat and some vegetables on them.There also were Two glasses filled with somesort of red liquid.What might have been blood knowing Bill.

Bill sat on the chair placing Dipper right beside him.

Bill looked towards Dipper looking happy while saying " Now I do believe that around this time meatsacks should be hungry.So let's eat.Shall we Pinetree."

Dipper looked Bill straight in the eye and said. "I am not hungry Bill."

Bill looked angry but it was gone as fast as it came.Bill said "Oh to bad then Pinetree I don't need your permission."

And with that said Dipper's mouth opened against his will.He tried to close it but it was impossible.His hands were also moving and cutting his meat soon the meat was in his mouth he tried his best not to swallow it because it might have been poisoned but unfortunately his body wasn't listening to him and still swalloed it.

Dipper had to admit that the meat wasn't that bad but it still didn't mean that he wanted to eat it after he was done eating the food. He thought that it was over but of course Bill wouldn't let this be so easy for him now would he. And soon he noticed that his hand was reaching towards the glass filled with red liquid.

He tried throwing the glass away but it didn't work and soon the red liquid was going down his throat it tasted awful like blood which it probably was.

While all this happened Bill was watching the boy with clear amusement.It was very fun seeing his Pinetree fight like that but then again it just wasn't enough.

He wanted to see the boy begging him.He wanted to see him crying, moan in pleasure while constantly saying his name.Never wanting to leave his side like any loyal pet would do.

But he couldn't just punish Dipper for no reason no he needed to make the boy feel like he had done something wrong and luckily it wouldn't be so hard after all he was Bill Cipher the Dream demon and The ruler of this world he would think of something.

He was the master and Pinetree was his little pet well he wasn't right know but soon he will.Soon he will.

He looked towards his Pinetree to see him trying to even his breath well after all he did feed the boy his own species not that the boy should know that.

The boy looked towards Bill and said " Bill I need to go to the bathroom."

Bill answered his favorite human." Oh of course Pinetree let me lead the way."

He let the boy walk in front of him to make sure that he wouldn't have a change to escape.

He opened the door where the Bathroom was and let the boy in.

After 5 minutes Bill knocked on the door and asked." Oh Pinetree are you ready in there? ."

Suddenly the door opened catching him off quard.

When he came back to his senses he already saw the boy running down the hall.

He started floating towards where the boy had run off to.He had no need to worry there were guards all over the castle and if he is quessing right then they should catch the boy right about.....

Bill heard a loud yell that definetly came from his Pinetree.

He slowly floated towards the sound and there his Pinetree was laying on the floor his hands and legs tied together.

Though he did hate other people touching his property he would forgive them this time.

Bill cleared his "throat" catching both the guards and Dipper's attention.

Bill said."Great job boys.Please take him to his room.I will be right there as well."

He slowly went towards the room where he held all his fun devices.He picked a long whip this was his favorite after all.

After a few seconds he was at The boy's room he had to look angry so the boy would know that he did something wrong it would be hard to act mad but it would be worth it later.

He opened the door holding the whip tightly in his hand.

He went towards the tied up boy while saying "Pinetree Pinetree Pinetree you tried to escape I do believe that such an act deserves a proper punishment."

And with just the snap of his fingers the boy's clothes were gone leaving him completely naked. 

Before the boy could protest he already brought the whip down on the boy's back with full force.

Dipper let out a blood curling scream it was like music to his imaginary ears.

Dipper tried to desperately not to let the tears come out of his eyes but he failed miserably.

The sight of the bloody boy crying was extremely enjoyable. 

Now was his change to mess with me the boy's mind and make him into his cute loyal pet.

"This is what you get for disobeying Pinetree.You are nothing  more than a pet and I am your master and next time you will try to escape it will be even worse.None of this would have happened if you would have just obeyed me Pinetree."

Bill looked at the boy who was lying on the cold stone floor he was a crying bloody mess.

Pinetree looked just so beautiful and mesmerising it was attractive even.

He picked the boy up.The boy flinced at his touch oh well after a few lessons with the  boy he would surely end this bad habit.

The boy whimpered as he felt Bill pick him up and place him on the bed.

Dipper looked up at Bill in fear.

Bill smiled towards the boy and started to pet the boy's brown hair while saying." Don't be afraid Pinetree I had to do it you were being a very very bad boy and I just had to punish you for it I really don't want to hurt you but you left me no choice."

Bill stopped petting Dipper's hair and floated towards the Door.

Bill looked at Dipper one last time and said."Sweet dreams my little pet."

With that said Bill left and locked the door.

Dipper kept staring at the door even when Bill left.He missed Bill petting his hair maybe just maybe he had done the wrong thing when he tried to escape.

Dipper started crying.It was just so unfair.All he wanted was to find his family and save the world but now here he was being Held captive by Bill.

Dipper cried and cried until he fell asleep where he saw dreams about everything being alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment to support me seeing people interested in this story always makes me super happy :) And this story is going to get darker as the story continues also in this story Mabel is still inside the Bubble I forgot to mention it the last time so yeah See you next chapter.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill thinks that it is about time to break Dipper completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest chapter of this story.  
> It involves rape and manipulation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

When Dipper Pines woke up the next morning he noticed that he wasn't in his usual room with stone walls. No he was in an completely different room. 

The room had a large comfortable king sized bed that he was laying on at the moment.The room also had large light yellow walls, a desk and a book shelf for some reason.

The final thing that the room had was a large balcony.Dipper stood up and walked to the balcony and he regretted it immediately.

Everything was burning, people were screaming and running around while demons that probably were Bill's friends chased them around.

He saw a girl with long blonde hair crying next to her mother and father's corpses.He understood who the girl was she was Pacifica.He suddenly noticed a black demon without no eyes go behind her.He needed to get her attention so he yelled her name as loud as he could.

Pacifica seemed to have heard him because she looked towards him a small smile on her pale face and happiness in her ocean blue eyes.

He frantically yelled and did hand Chesters for her to run away.But by the time she understood what he meant it was already to late.

The demon grabbed her she tried her best to get away from the demon's grip looking at Dipper with fear clear in her beautiful blue eyes.

The Demon started stuffing her in his mouth.Pacifica screamed a blood curling scream she did everything she could to get away yelling his name to get him to help her.The last thing Dipper saw were her ocean blue eyes looking at him while mouthing Help me.

He had just witnessed his friend's death and he couldn't even help her.He fell down on the marmor floor crying that was the only thing he could do he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.He looked up only to scream in suprise.

There was a tall man with curly golden hair next to him.The man had pale skin and piercing sky blue eyes.He was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a red belt, a yellow shirt and also a black vest.The man was holding a black cane and had the most terryfying and widest grin not even chesire cat could grin like that.

Dipper was shocked.Who was this guy? And Why did he look so familiar?

Suddenly the strange man spoke "What's wrong Pinetree?Don't recognise your old pal."

Bill of course it was Bill.He felt like such a fool for not understanding it earlier.There were clear hints in his looks.

Dipper looked at Bill with confusion in his eyes and asked " Why are you human Bill? What happened with your triangle form?"

Bill grinned with his sharp teeth and said "Oh I still have my old form I just thought that this form would be better for the things I have planned."

Dipper did not like the strange glint in Bill's eyes.There was a weird dark emotion in those blue eyes that he just couldn't understand.

Dipper saw a door right behind Bill.He knew what happened last time he tried to escape but that emotion in Bill's eyes was just to unnerving. 

But unfortunately Bill saw right through his plan.And before Dipper even had the chance to run Bill had already tackled him on the floor.

Bill looked at Dipper with a disapproving look in his eyes and said "Tsk Tsk Tsk.You tried to escape again didn't you Dipper.When will you learn that you are not going to get away from me.Where would you have to go anyway? Is it really so bad to be here with me?"

Dipper stared into Bill's eyes and said angrily "Of course it is bad to be here being in the apocalypse would be better than staying here with you."

Bill looked into Dipper's chocolate brown eyes frown was clear on his face as he said "So you still have some fight left inside of you."

The frown was gone and it was quickly replaced with a smirk "Well that is about change when I will be done with you then there will be no fight left inside of you."

There was that strange glint in Bill's eyes again Dipper looked at Bill fear clear in his eyes as he said " W-What do you mean Bill? What are you going to do?"

Bill took Dipper's chin between his fingers a wide smile playing on his pale red lips while saying "You are about to find out."

Suddenly there was rope in Bill's hands.He quickly tied Dipper's hands and legs together.

He moved away from Dipper looking him Up and Down as he admired his handiwork. 

Bill started removing his own clothes as well starting with his yellow shirt and finishing with his black jeans.

After he was done with undressing himself he started moving towards Dipper.

He placed Dipper on his knees and put his length in front of the boy's mouth.He looked into the boy's fright filled eyes as he said "Suck".

Dipper shook his head not daring to take it in his mouth.

Bill frowned at his pet and said "We can do this the hard way or the easy way both ways would be good for me but I believe that it would be better for you to do this without me forcing you to.Just do it will be a lot less painful."

Dipper had few tears coming out from his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and started licking Bill's massive length. "

Meanwhile Bill was moaning in pleasure as he felt the kid's small tongue on his length.He looked down at the kid's face it was flushed red from embarrassment tears falling down from those gorgeous brown eyes.

He moaned louder as he felt Dipper slowly starting to suck him "Oh yeah Pinetree.You really know what you are doing don't you.

Dipper only whimpered in response.Bill took a hold of Dipper's brown locks forcing his length deeper into Dipper's small mouth he heard the kid choking and crying but that only encouraged him.

Dipper felt so embarrassed he just wanted it all to end his throat was sore from all the sucking and his eyes hurt from all the crying. 

Suddenly he felt Bill came in his mouth it felt so disgusting he was about to threw up until he heard Bill say "Ah ah ah Don't even think about throwing up Pinetree now you swallow my load like a good little boy."

Dipper didn't want to do it but he knew better than to disobey Bill again.

So he swalloed it was very creamy and salty absolutely gross but he did it and he felt relieved finally Bill's punishment was over.

As if reading Dipper's thoughts Bill said" Oh we are not done yet my sweet pet.We still have one more thing to do."

Dipper looked at Bill with pleading eyes as he begged " B-Bill please no more.Haven't you tortured me enough for one day."

Bill looked at Dipper smiling a disturbing smile while saying " No there is still one final thing left to do."

Bill suddenly threw Dipper on the large King sized bed.He loomed over the boy with an unnerving grin.

Dipper tried moving further away from Bill but it was impossible.

Bill put three fingers in front of Dipper's red flushed face as he said" Suck Pinetree if you do then it will hurt a lot less."

Dipper took the fingers in his mouth and started sucking getting the fingers nice and moist. 

Bill placed Dipper on his hands and knees.He took a hold of Dipper's Legs pushing them apart.

He took the three recently sucked fingers and pushed them right inside Dipper.

Dipper let out a blood curling scream. It hurt so much suddenly he felt the fingers move inside of him they were stretching him.

Soon the fingers were removed from inside of him but before he could let out a sigh of relief it was already replaced with something much much  Bigger.

Bill teased Dipper moving his already hard length near Dipper's already assaulted ass.

Dipper felt his breath hitch as he felt Bill's long and hard lenght near him.He didn't want it inside of him.He started crying harder and breathing faster from the fear.

Suddenly he felt Bill's hands touch his sides in a soothing manner as he said with a voice as sweet as honey "Relax Pinetree.Just breath and  relax it will help."

Yeah right as he would actually care about his well being. But still he did as Bill told him and did the best he could to calm his breath.

And just as Dipper already felt better Bill moved his full length inside of him.This was even worse than the fingers.He felt the length stretching him inside it hurt like hell.

Bill started to thrust inside of him.At first slowly and then faster.Dipper just layed there on the bed crying.

Then suddenly he moaned he didn't know why.He hated this he really did but his body loved it When Bill thrusted in that sweet spot.

Dipper could practically see the smirk on Bill's face as he said" I knew you would like this Pinetree.Doesen't it feel good? I can see your enjoying it quite a lot yourself."

As Bill said this he took a hold of Dipper's small length and to his horror he was indeed hard.Why was his body betraying him like this.Why did it have to feel so good?

Bill's thrusts went even more frantic as he felt himself come close to an end.

Dipper felt Bill move even faster and by this point he didn't even care anymore.He just wanted for this nightmare to end but more than that he wanted to cum.

And as he felt Bill finally release inside of him he let himself cum to.

Bill fell on top of Dipper panting his length still inside of him.

Bill looked intp Dipper's eyes there was absolutely no hope or happiness left inside of them.The boy was finally his and only his.

Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead as he said " You were marvellous my pet.We will definetly do it again sometime.Right my pet?"

Dipper nodded he was so tired that he pretty much didn't even understand at what he was doing.

Bill snuggled closer to Dipper and then said with his usual happy voice "I have a gift that I want to give you my sweet Pinetree."

Suddenly there was a Black dog collar covered with yellow triangles in Bill's hands.

He put the collar on the poor boy.

The collar looked amazing on Dipper.Bill was practically beaming with happiness.

He kissed the boy passionately and the boy who was to tired to think kissed him back.

Bill pushed his tongue down the boy's throat while the boy quietly moaned.

After he was done with kissing Dipper he pulled away saliva coming from both of their mouths.

Bill pulled Dipper closer to him hugging him tightly.Dipper returned the hug while still silently sobbing.

Bill petted Dipper's hair and said" You are finally mine Pinetree mine and only mine.You are so perfect.I am never going to let you go now my darling little pet we are going to be together for all eternity with you never leaving my side."

Dipper just looked at Bill with emotionless eyes.As he said nothing but Bill knew he understood what he meant.

Bill saw Dipper desperately cling to his shirt while saying nothing  only quietly sobbing until he fell asleep.

Bill looked at Dipper Smiling while thinking. The boy is finally broken there is no one left to save him now. But he doubted that the boy would even want to leave him now he was the only one he had left as much as the boy knew.

He pulled Dipper closer to him Yes the boy was finally his perfect pet.

He kissed the boy on his forehead and said his final words of the day "Goodnight my dear pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter if you did then please support me with kudos and also comment.
> 
> Also this story is going to have 1 or 2 chapters more and then it is done.  
> Until next chapter my dearies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment they are very appreciated.


End file.
